Vs. Archen
Vs. Archen is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/19/20. Story Domino holds the Ultra Ball with Meloetta in it, with her Roselia by her side. Ian, Magnemite, Sabrina and Musharna stare her down. Domino: It is nice to see you again, Ian. I honestly thought that you would’ve noticed I was here a little sooner than this. Then again, (smug look) You never do, do you? Ian snarls at this, though Sabrina remains stoic. Sabrina: Impressive. You even managed to fool me. Domino: And now, I bid you a farewell. I’ve got what I came for. Domino turns to dash off, gasping as she’s unable to. Her legs are frozen by psychic energy, Sabrina holding her in place. Sabrina: You’re not going anywhere. Domino: Heh. No wonder I try to avoid you. Suppose I’ll just take you out. Domino opens a Pokéball, choosing Spiritomb. Spiritomb: Tomb. Domino: Dark Pulse. Sludge Bomb. Spiritomb fires spirals of dark helix energy, as Roselia fires a Sludge Bomb. Ian: Magnemite, Magnet Bomb! Sabrina: Musharna, Energy Ball! Magnemite repels Sludge Bomb with Magnet Bomb, while Musharna blocks Dark Pulse with Energy Ball. The ground breaks as Ingrain vines wrap around Sabrina and Ian. Sabrina’s concentration is broken, as her psychic power is broken. Domino grins as she moves for a sprint, stopping in shock. Domino: You’ve got to be kidding. Domino is surrounded. Behind her are Ian and Sabrina, being freed from the Ingrain. To her right are Iris and Miror B. In front of her are Rui and Katharine. To her left are Cilan and Burgundy. Domino: All these weaklings. Where’s Shadow when you need him? Wigglytuff shoots at Throh, striking and trapping him Play Rough. Throh grabs Wigglytuff by the ears, slamming it into the ground with a white sparkle occurring. Wigglytuff skids back, the two both eager to fight. Shadow: Not bad. I can see why you made Top 4. Cheren: You know of me? Shadow: It’s important to keep taps on those who could be threats in the future. I wasn’t expecting it to be this soon though. So, shall we continue? Cheren: Don’t you want to catch the Meloetta? Shadow: I have another trainer searching for it. If keeping you occupied increases her chances at catching it, then this is fine with me. Domino scans the surroundings, as she grins. Domino: Eight trainers for one little old me? Ian, I’m beginning to believe you see me as a threat. Ian: As big a one as Shadow. Domino: Then let’s begin. Spiritomb, Hyper Beam! Roselia, Sludge Bomb! Seaking, Ice Beam! Sudowoodo, Stone Edge! Domino opens two more Pokéballs, choosing Seaking and Sudowoodo. Spiritomb fires Hyper Beam towards Sabrina and Ian. Magnemite and Musharna are blasted back. Iris: Heatmor, use Fire Lash! Miror B: And Chiquita, use Pin Missile! Iris chooses Heatmor, which uses a Fire Lash to cut through Roselia’s Sludge Bomb. Miror B’s Chiquita comes out and fires Pin Missile, Roselia raising an Ingrain wall. Rui: Herdier, Shadow Ball! Katharine: And Gothorita, use Psychic! Rui chooses Herdier, firing Shadow Ball. Ice Beam breaks through it, but weakens it enough to be broken by Gothorita’s Psychic. Cilan: Pansage, Solar Beam! Burgundy: And Cottonee, use Cotton Guard! Sudowoodo strikes the ground, glowing blue jagged stones shooting towards them. Cottonee expands a Cotton Guard, stopping the Stone Edge’s advance while taking heavy damage. Pansage fires Solar Beam, striking Sudowoodo hard. Sabrina and Ian return Musharna and Magnemite. Sabrina: Alakazam, Dazzling Gleam. Ian: Sandslash, Earthquake! Domino: Spiritomb, Protect then Silver Wind! Roselia, go for Petal Blizzard! Seaking, go for Mega Horn. Sudowoodo, Mimic on Solar Beam. Sabrina and Ian choose Alakazam and Sandslash, firing Dazzling Gleam and an aerial shockwave for Earthquake. Spiritomb raises a blue barrier for Protect, then releases a Silver Wind. Alakazam blocks it with Psychic, as a Stone Edge strikes Spiritomb, defeating it. Roselia releases a barrage of petals barreling towards Iris and Miror B. Heatmor strikes the ground, forming Fire Spin vortex that blocks the attack. The Fire Spin travels the ground and traps Roselia, as Chiquita strikes it with Pin Missile. Seaking flops forward with a light green energy horn. Herdier uses Helping Hand to power up Gothorita, it blasting Seaking back with Psychic. Sudowoodo glows gold and fires Solar Beam. Pansage blocks it with Rock Tomb, while Cottonee fires Razor Leaf and strikes her. Domino: (Scowls) Archen, Rock Slide! Meloetta, Relic Song! Domino chooses Archen, which screeches to the sky. Portals form in the sky, boulders falling from the sky. Chiquita uses Needle Arm to repel Rock Slide, though her and Heatmor are knocked back. Gothorita uses Psychic to hold the Rock Slide up, but the power increases and breaks through, burying it and Herdier. Cottonee forms Cotton Guard to resist Rock Slide, but its previous injuries cause it to fade with it and Pansage hit. Meloetta comes out of its Pokéball, as it releases a powerful song that damages Alakazam and Sandslash. Its body glows and morphs, transforming from its Aria form to its Pirouette form. Miror B: Oh, OW! The dancing queen! Meloetta in its Pirouette form! Sabrina: Heh. Perfect. Alakazam, Psychic. Ian: Sandslash, Night Slash! Alakazam blasts Meloetta with Psychic, it doing heavy damage. Sandslash appears to strike with Night Slash, as Archen blocks it with Bite. Sandslash slashes through it, Archen tumbling back. Ian: Keep it occupied for a moment. Sabrina: Okay. But I don’t see how we can prevent her from fleeing with Meloetta. Ian reaches into his backpack, pulling out a metal cube. Ian presses the button on the cube, it deconstructing and reconstructing into a Snag Machine. He fits it to his arm, clenching his fist. Domino: The Snag Machine? Archen, blast him with Dragon Breath! Archen inhales then exhales a large blue Dragon Breath. Sandslash intercepts and cuts through it with Night Slash. Alakazam fires Dazzling Gleam, defeating Meloetta. Domino goes to return it, but is caught in Psychic. Her arm is forced upward, pointing her Ultra Ball to the sky. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, it releasing an energy hand that grabs and sucks in Meloetta. The Pokéball ricochets back towards Ian, locking as he grabs ahold of it. Ian: Looks like you lose, Domino. Come quietly. Domino turns, seeing the situation. Heatmor strikes Roselia with Fire Lash, her falling defeated. Herdier Bites into Seaking, him skidding back injured. Pansage pelts Sudowoodo with Bullet Seed, her falling. Domino returns the three, leaving her and Archen. Domino: We’ll just have to fight back. Won’t we, Archen. Archen: AR! Archen glows with blue swirling energy, it morphing and evolving into Archeops. Archeops: Arche! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Archeops, the First Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Archen. They are intelligent and will cooperate to catch prey. From the ground, they use a running start to take flight. Domino: I suppose an Archeops isn’t a bad trade off. Rock Slide! Archeops releases Rock Slide, crashing through the terrain. Domino and Archeops take off running, Archeops able to get airborne. It grasps Domino by the arms as it flies off into the distance. Everyone works to dig their way out of the Rock Slide. Shadow and Wigglytuff watch the group from the tree line. Wigglytuff’s eyes shine white. Wigglytuff: They got one. A Plate. Shadow: I know. Stealing a Plate from Ian is not an ideal situation. Wigglytuff: Two. That Sandslash possesses a Plate as well. End Scene The gang is all gathered in the lobby of a hotel, sitting by a fire. Ian and Sabrina stand beside a trade machine, each of them holding up a Pokéball. Sabrina: Are you certain you want to do this? You captured Meloetta fair and square. Ian: If Domino hadn’t interfered, then you would’ve caught it. It’s only fair. Besides, Ian places the Pokéball on the trade machine, grinning. Ian: Maybe now you can match me. Sabrina: (Chuckles) Says the one who barely beat me. Sabrina places her Pokéball on the trade machine, them turning it on. The Pokéballs are sucked in, and sent to the opposite side. The two take their Pokéballs, Sabrina nodding. Sabrina: Thank you. Ian: Sure. As long as you’re in the area, you should make your way to Lacunosa Town. By the fire, Iris, Axew, Rui, Cilan, Burgundy, Katharine, Miror B and Cheren all sit by the fireplace. Katharine: I’m just saying, just because he’s a champion doesn’t mean that he should be able to steal people’s Pokémon! Rui: How many times do I have to say it? He didn’t get that from the Pokémon League. He obtained it to save Pokémon from an evil organization. Miror B: It’s true, I say it’s true! I used to be part of that organization, and he saved dozens of Pokémon with that device! Cheren: Which means it isn’t a legitimate device. It’s probably a criminal act to have that. But if he didn’t, that woman would’ve taken it. And you met those Pokémon hunters before? Cilan: At least the one you and Katharine faced, Shadow. That woman, I’d never seen her before. Ian: Her name is Domino. Ian sits down besides Burgundy, staring into the fire. Ian: She’s the right hand man of Cobalt, leader of Team Rocket. A criminal organization that continues to pop back up. Burgundy: So? You foolishly traded Meloetta to Sabrina. What’d you get? Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing a female Kadabra. Kadabra: Kada. Kadabra glows blue, morphing and evolving into Alakazam. Alakazam: Alakazam! Iris: Whoa! It evolved? Cheren: Some Pokémon evolve via trade. Alakazam turns to Ian, the two nodding to each other. Ian: Welcome to the team. Katharine: Did that Sabrina leave? Ian: She did. But not before agreeing to meet up in Lucanosa Town. Burgundy: And what, pray tell, is there? Ian: The Junior World Cup. A tournament that I’m hosting. I want all of you to be in it as well. Rui: Wait, you’re actually going to play along with that b-b, I mean control freak?! Ian: I am. I’d be honored if all of you participated. Iris: Well I’m in! I wanna show off how much stronger I’ve gotten! Katharine: (Glares at Cheren) I lost to you in the Vertress Conference. I won’t lose to you here! Cheren: Heh. Why not? I haven’t decided what I’m going to do yet anyway. I’ll send Hilda a note inviting her too. Cilan: Perhaps we can get Georgia to compete as well. Iris: (Groans) Do we have to? Burgundy: It seems like a perfect opportunity to devastate you in battle, Cilan! Cilan: I look forward to the challenge! Miror B: Oh, OW! I feel a dance coming on! Let’s do it! Miror B. stands up, dancing with excitement. Everyone else looks embarrassed, as Ian returns Alakazam. Ian: Goodnight. Cilan: Yes, let us turn in for the night. Rui: Don’t you dare leave me with him! Everyone rushes out of the lobby, Miror B. continuing to dance. He doesn’t notice that they have left, continuing to dance. Main Events * Ian snags Meloetta away from Domino, then trades it to Sabrina for Kadabra. * Ian's Kadabra evolves into Alakazam. * Domino's Archen evolves into Archeops. * It's revealed that Sandslash holds the Earth Plate. * Ian invites everyone into the Junior World Cup. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Iris * Miror B. * Rui * Katharine * Cilan * Burgundy * Cheren Villains * Team Rocket ** Domino ** Shadow Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Kadabra (Ian's, newly traded, evolved) * Alakazam (Ian's, newly traded, newly evolved) * Musharna (Sabrina's) * Alakazam (Sabrina's) * Meloetta (Sabrina's, newly traded) * Heatmor (Iris') * Chiquita the Maractus (Miror B's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Gothorita (Katharine's) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Cottonee (Burgundy's) * Throh (Cheren's) * Roselia (Domino's, shiny) * Spiritomb (Domino's) * Seaking (Domino's) * Sudowoodo (Domino's) * Archen (Domino's, evolves) * Archeops (Domino's, newly evolved) * Wigglytuff (Shadow's) Trivia * The idea of it taking 8 trainers to battle Domino inspired several crossovers where it takes multiple heroes to stop one villain, such as Shadow and Joe. * Domino is forced to face Ian head on for the first time. * Cheren is shown to be strong enough to hold Shadow off in a one-on-one battle. * Sandslash currently holds the Earth Plate that Ian has. It is through the power of the Plate that Sandslash was able to defeat Sabrina and Alder, and what powers its shockwave Earthquake attack. * Ian trades for Sabrina's Kadabra, which she used to battle him in Vs. Sabrina 1. This Pokémon was chosen due to being able to evolve after trading. * Shadow begins plotting on how to get the Plates of Arceus from Ian and Sabrina. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga